On Thin Ice
by tutorgirljames
Summary: Nathan Scott is the all-star on his high school's hockey team. He's under the pressure to be the best. He can't have any mishaps or distractions. Haley James' loves performing. Ever since her mother passed away, she stopped; the joy it use to bring to her died when her mother did. Two passionate teens with shattered souls collide and they might be what they need FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**FULL SUMMARY: **Nathan Scott is the all-star on his high school's hockey team, as well as the pressured prodigy to be the best in their league. It's his year to impress college scouts and then eventually go from the AHL to the NHL. He can't have any mishaps or distractions. He has to be perfect because when he's not his father pushes him even further than the previous time he's let him down.

Haley James's passions are singing and playing the piano. She's loved it since she was little girl. She'd watch her mother play her piano and always looked up to her. Haley's mother loved hearing her daughter sing her heart out. Ever since her mother passed away, Haley made the promise to sing for her. In fulfilling her promise Haley stopped singing for herself - the joy it use to bring her died when her mother did. Now, Haley's up for a full-ride scholarship for one of the performing arts' academies. She has to discipline herself or she'll never get it and the promise will never be fulfilled.

Two passionate teens collide and their shattering souls are just the opposite of what they need, but not the opposite of what they want.

**A/N**: So it's been 10 years since I've even been logged into this site! It's crazy how much I used to be obsessed with (I'm still obsessed and always will be) with One Tree Hill! I've actually been hit with a new wave of love and started reading some of my favorite Naley fics! I have no idea about any of the changes around here and if people still write for OTH. I'm sure nobody ever thought they'd hear from me again! But here I am with a brand new Naley fic!

* * *

**NATHAN**

As the blades of skates scrape against the top layer of ice, the whistle blows to end the final drills of practice. Nathan Scott skates over to one of the rounded corners, placing his hands on his thighs and leaning forward as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel the soreness in his legs but he can't let it show, so he decides to use his mouth guard as a way to redirect his focus.

Then he straightens his posture and joins the rest of his team as they surround their coach. Once Nathan's with the group he feels a strong pat on his back. He glances to look over his shoulder and sees that it's his best friend, Clay. He offers his fist to bump and he accepts it with his own.

"Are you joining us after practice tonight? We've barely seen you outside of school and the rink." Clay says as he pushes his sweaty fringe back so it's out of his face.

Nathan bites down on his mouth guard again, not really wanting to answer. As much as he would love to hang out with the guys from the team - and whoever else randomly shows up - he knows it's not a smart decision to make.

He lets out a sigh and Clay's already making a disappointed face towards him. "Come on, man, it's a Friday night. There's no school tomorrow so what's stopping you from having a little fun?"

Nathan furrows his brow and sends him an annoyed look. Clay knows exactly why he can't just go out and be the typical jock everyone sees him as. Instead of understanding his reasons, Clay pushes the issue. It's not the greatest quality a best friend should have.

"Are you -"

"Scott, Evans, is there something you two would like discuss with the rest of us? It seems far more important than what I have to say." It's their coach, Coach Durham, or "Whitey" who cuts Nathan off.

"Uh, no, sir. We were just admiring your words of wisdom." Clay says to him, which gets a laugh from the rest of the boys on the team.

Coach Durham shakes his head, not bothering to make a comeback at Clay. He's usually really quick on his wits when it comes to putting teenage boys in their place.

Nathan shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Clay before giving the coach his attention. Next week they have their first away game for the season. It's against the Lakeside Lightening, a team that usually wins on home ice. Last season they beat them out of the final spot in the state championship.

"Bus leaves at 3:15. If you're not on it, then I can only assume something more important came up." Coach Durham finalizes before sending them on their way to the locker room.

Nathan skates over to the bench to collect his water bottle and Gatorade. He tips his head back and squeezes the water into his mouth, through the cage of his helmet. Then he starts following Clay towards the open section of the rink that connects to the back entrance of the locker room.

"Scott, I'd like to have a word with you." Coach Durham calls out to Nathan.

"I'll meet you in there." He tells Clay before skating around him to go back to where Coach Durham is standing with his books.

"Yeah, Coach?" He asks him as he's writing something in one of his many books.

Coach Durham looks up and puts his pen into the pocket of his polo shirt. Then he closes his book and places it down on the ledge. "As I'm sure you know, there's going to be a couple of scouts coming to the game next week." He starts.

Nathan nods, very aware that there are scouts that he needs to impress, which will also impress someone else. It makes him feel a little on edge but it somehow also makes him play more confidently - or he's just being a cocky showoff.

"Will your father be attending this game?" Coach Durham defensively crosses his arms over his chest. "Nobody wants a repeat of the semi-finals to happen again."

At the mention of that night, Nathan feels a heavy weight on his shoulders. It's one he can never seem to shake off. He swallows back, not wanting to start replaying the game in his head and having any of his emotions resurface.

"He probably will be. He knows the scouts are going to be there, so I'm sure he'll show up eventually." He answers, looking down at the toe of his skates.

"It's not my place to tell you this, but I just want to make sure that he's not going to mess this up for you. You have a lot of talent in you. You're pretty much able to secure any spot on any team in the leagues. It's your talent and work ethic that's going to get you noticed." He explains to Nathan.

He's heard this so many times before and the more he hears it, the more he starts to question if it's even the truth.

His father, Dan Scott, tells him too, but in a completely different way. If he could, he'd take an actual drill and power it into his skull. He tells him he only wants the best for him; that everything he's ever said or done for Nathan is because he's better than anyone of the guys he skates with. His skills are shaped because of everything he's done to get him here. It's him Nathan needs to really impress.

Apparently, his father is the first person to notice that he had any sort of talent. Nathan actually really loved hockey as a kid. He use to play with the other kids in his neighborhood. They'd all put their roller-blades on and use driveways across from each other as nets, marked with garbage cans. They'd play for hours and he absolutely loved it.

That was, until Mr. Scott would start watching. He'd stand out front with a glass of whiskey in his hand and his glossy eyes would follow Nathan's every move. Nathan could feel his eyes on watching him and he thought if I skated hard enough he wouldn't be able to feel them anymore.

He was excited when his father told him he signed him up for the peewee league at the ice rink across town. It was the first time Nathan skated on ice. That's all he wanted to do. He could skate around that ring for hours if they'd let him.

His excitement almost faded when his father shouted at him that he shouldn't waste his time on having fun. Hockey was a sport. It was a competition and he had to win. Nathan had to show everyone he was the best - the alpha. Every single time.

It wasn't until Nathan moved up in middle school that he really started to take hockey more seriously. He became the competitive machine his father saw in him. Nathan made sure to check the opposing players more often, to do whatever he had to do to get the puck. Nathan wanted to one-up himself every game he played.

Nathan also met Clay at that time. They bonded over hockey in the way Nathan always wanted to do with someone. They talked about the AHL and the NHL. They memorized players' stats and followed rookies during the draft season. They'd get together and watch games, shouting at the TV and celebrating like maniacs when their teams scored. They'd make friendly bets during the playoffs and the Stanley Cup games. He's the best friend Nathan always wished he had when he was that kid on his beat-up roller-blades.

The kids on the block he used to hang around with became interested in other things and didn't come around to ask Nathan to join them anymore. He knew now it's because they were afraid of his father.

"Don't let him get to you. Block him out. I need you to lead this team to victory. I've seen you do it so many times. The team depends on you and so do I. That ice is yours for the taking. Those scouts are going to see the player that's going to take them all the way." Coach Durham points to him. "I'm going to do my best to make sure that's not taken away from you."

Nathan knows his coach believes in him. He believes in all of the guys on the team. He can be harsh sometimes but it's only because he has this passion to see them succeed.

Nathan thinks of him as a "rent-a-father" in his head. It would be embarrassing if that ever slips out. The boys would make fun of him for eternity.

"Pretend he's not there."

That's easier said than done.

"Thanks, Whitey." Nathan tells him, trying his best to be confident in his response.

"Well, go on. I'm sure Evans would love to admire my wise words I've just shared with you."

They share a chuckle.

"You're a good kid, Nathan Scott. You're going to go places."

He hopes those places are far away.

He gives him a nod before he skates back over towards the exit to the locker room.

Nathan can feel the weight of the skates against the rubber flooring; the ice carries him so effortlessly. He removes his helmet and shakes out his sweaty hair. The coldness of the air feels relieving against his hot skin.

Down the hallway, he can hear the rowdiness of the others in the locker room. When he opens the door his ears are immediately bombarded with the noise. Most of the guys are huddled up in separate groups, the only thing they've taken off is their jerseys and shoulder pads.

Nathan can see the sweat dripping from wet hair, bodies shining from it as well. His nose will never get used to the smell.

He walks over to where his large hockey bag is, his clothes hanging on a hanger just above it. He sets his helmet down before sitting down on the bench to untie his tight skates. After taking them off and sitting up, He notices Clay has taken the spot next to him.

"Dude, you were gone for a while. You and coach up to something?" He jokes suggestively.

"Shut up." Nathan shakes his head. He can be immature at times.

"I'm just saying." He elbows his side.

"He was just reminding me about the scouts that'll be at the game next week. He wants to make sure I'm ready." Nathan tells him.

Clay nods. "Yeah, that's right. Our all-star captain just has all these opportunities lined up for him while the rest of us have to fight for it."

He clenches his jaw in annoyance. Nathan usually doesn't let the jabs at his "prodigy status" get to him. He can take whatever anyone throws at him or jokes about. He can joke back.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one they're going to be looking at."

Clay leans back, resting his head on the concrete wall behind them. "I don't know, man. I doubt I'll be playing past college. Or this might just be all that's left for me."

Nathan's pulling his jersey over his head as Clay speaks. Then he stuffs it into his bag.

Clay shakes his head again, this time his hair falls in front of his face. Then he shrugs his shoulders. "I've had so much fun playing and I hate that I'm going into this year already missing it."

"The curtains aren't closing on you yet. You shouldn't doubt yourself. We've played side by side for years. I'm sure there's a place for you in the leagues."

"It's our last year playing together too." Clay lets out a saddened sigh. "It's sort of why I've been hounding you I miss the Nathan who's my best friend. I get to see my teammate, but not the guy who used to skate with me on the weekends at the mall for fun. The only person I can actually be completely honest with about everything." Clay pauses, looking around at everyone else to see if they're listening to him pour his heart out to Nathan.

Then he starts again. "The guy who would climb the abandoned boxcar and stand on top of it while letting out a battle cry. My partner in crime at beer pong." He gives him a playful nudge.

Nathan slowly nods his head, his forearms resting on his thighs as he slouches forward. His gaze is turned towards Clay. Nathan misses being that version of himself. He's conditioned himself that he can't be that guy anymore if he needs to please everyone all the time.

There's no time for fun, is what his father says. Nathan lets himself believe him.

He bites at the inside of his cheek and glances down at his hands. Coach Durham did tell him that he needs to be there for the team. Maybe if he goes it'll boost their spirits for the game next week. He also feels really guilty for pushing Clay off to the side. They've been through so much together and he doesn't want this possible last season together to be completely reliant on just being teammates and not the two boys who stick together through everything.

"I'll try to make it tonight." He puts his hand up to stop Clay from celebrating too early. Nathan knows that's what he's about to do. "I'm not making any promises so don't go around telling people, got it?"

Then Clay stands up. "Yo, Nate's coming out with the boys tonight!" He shouts before tilting his head back. "Woo!"

Nathan lets out a groan as some of the others join in on Clay's celebration.

Once they've changed and walked to the student section of the parking lot, Clay puts his arm around Nathan's shoulders. He's suddenly so happy that he's possibly getting his best friend back.

"The legend has returned." He tells him. "Tim is bringing some beer his brother left in their garage. He's all the way back at school now so he won't be missing it."

"Cool." Nathan is still unsure if he's going to make it. It's why he didn't want Clay to get his, and everyone else's, hopes up.

"And I invited Brooke to tag along. She might tell some of her friends about it." He grins.

Clay has been in love with Brooke Davis since the 8th grade. They sat at the same lab table in science and he was hooked on her. It's not just a crush the guys make fun of him for anymore. He's admitted it's definitely love.

"Why don't you actually take Brooke out just the two of you? I'm sure she'd actually like that instead of hanging out in the woods where there's abandoned boxcars and tracks that don't lead anywhere."

"It's a notorious spot. High school boys after us will be talking about all the shit we've done. They'll look up to us. They'll want to be us. I want to be an urban legend."

"By hooking up with Brooke Davis?"

Ha nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe. I don't see you bringing any girls around so I have to take the title."

"I can't have the distraction." Well, Nathan's father doesn't want him to be distracted by girls. He says he'll get plenty once he makes it to the NHL.

Nathan would love to have a girlfriend. The last time he had a "serious" one was in the 6th grade, just before he only lived and breathed for hockey. They'd hold hands and kiss in the hallways. They'd go to all the kiddish school dances together. She broke up with him at recess. Well, her best friend found him, tapped on his shoulder, and told him that she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore.

All girls after her have been hookups. It's all he has the time for. When he was 15, his main goal was to lose his virginity and it was for a selfish reason. It had nothing to do with love. He's never been in love. He didn't want to be one of the few boys on the team who was still a virgin once junior year came around. So that summer vacation he lost his virginity to a girl named Katherine. That's all he really knew about her just before they slept together. All he knew after was his name and that it was super awkward but - even then - he thought he had something to prove to everyone.

He doesn't see himself as the cliché jock type who sleeps with any girl who fawns at his social status. When he hooks up with a girl, it doesn't even always mean they actually had sex. That's not who he is.

He does want to be in love. He wants to love a girl almost in the same way that he loves hockey. He wants it to be a natural part of himself. He wants to strive to be the best at it that he can be.

Just like with hockey, that'll be a challenge.

Nathan doesn't want to have to wait until he's an adult - at his prime playing on a NHL team - to really fall in love.

"Your dad seriously scares me." Clay shakes his head. "I don't understand why he can't just be proud of you and let you breathe."

"That's something we both will never understand." He lets out a nervous laugh.

"He can't control you forever, Nathan."

His teeth run over his bottom lip. He really doesn't want to talk about his father with everyone in his life today. Just mentioning him brings this doomed feeling up from his stomach.

Nathan thinks Clay gets the hint that he's done talking. He brings Nathan in for a quick one-armed hug and they pat each other on the back.

"I'll be looking for you. Maybe I'll have a girl for you!" Clay steps back from Nathan and leans against his car.

"Yeah." Nathan says to him after he waves to him. He gets inside his car and lets out a sigh, praying that he doesn't disappoint the wrong person tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's chapter one! I'm EXTREMELY rusty and my writing is definitely not the same as it was 10 years ago. The rating is T for now as I'm not sure if I'll be adding smut. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be back with a new chapter, which will be Haley's introduction! The chapters will switch between them respectively. The main pairing is Naley (obviously) and all other pairings will find their ways to each other in time!

I'm also thinking about picking up K_eep Dreaming Upside Down_ again! I have to read through what I have and see if I need to make changes and clean it up first.


End file.
